Clans of Eriet
General Location: The north-northwestern shore of the Sea of Winds, north from the Eritalth River to the Icespires, west to the Forbidden Hills, and east to the Darim Hills Racial Mix: Human 92% Xeph 5% Goliath 3% Religious Mix: Darilethemag 71% Agnostic 21% Atheistic 8% Languages: Kaleit, Xilxa, Merifel, Oultaniri Mounts Military Civilian Individual War Ox Ox Draft War Ox Ox Basic Architectural Style: Wood and thatch huts, half-timber in the cities Basic Clothing Style: Tunic and leggings with large cloaks Gift and Rest days: Name When Type Stormday Midway between Midwinter and the Spring Equinox Holiday Ayrfest Spring Gift Passionsday Midway between the Spring Equinox and Midsummer Holiday Virday Midsummer Gift Smithsday Midway between Midsummer and the Fall Equinox Holiday Terfest Fall Rest Graveday Midway between the Fall Equinox and Midwinter Holiday Hyrday Midwinter Holiday Countries/Clans Country/Clan Size Location Clan Eritalth 2,020,000 The shores of the Eritalth River Clan Eriet 1,615,000 The mouth and banks of the Telir River Clan Macter 1,939,000 The lowlands to the west of Miroth's Finger to the Forbidden Hills Clan Lydayr 1,939,000 The lowlands between the Forbidden Hills and the Kyryn Hills Clan Machyr 1,938,000 The lowlands between the Eritalth and Telir Rivers Clan Lydvir 1,938,000 The lowlands between the Telir River and Hortyal Valley Clan Kyrtal 1,938,000 The lowlands between the Darim and Orthan Hills, aka Hortyal Valley Clan Machorth 2,020,000 The Darim Hills, and the lowlands to the immediate west Clan Firthin 1,938,000 The border of the Forbidden Hills Clan Maclyril 1,938,000 The southwestern half of the Rikyr Valley Clan Rikhath 1,777,000 The northeastern half of the Rikyr Valley Total: 21,000,000 General Description The Clans of Erietl claim to be descended from the mortal offspring of four elemental gods, and are ruled by the High King of Eriet who claims descent from all four. Men and women are roughly equal, and both can rule and inherit. Religion plays an important part in the culture, and drives many of the day to day activities. There is a great deal of social mobility, and a lack of any real noble hierarchy; likewise, while there is a formal priesthood, it functions strictly through a master-apprentice model and has no overall organization. Gender roles are fairly strong, but cross-gender examples (women warriors) are well known and admired. Overall, it is more important to be sure of oneself, independent, and strong-willed than it is to follow the norm (though most do). Both men and women can rule, but both are required to be warriors of sound body and mind. Warrior skill, poetry, and skillful debate are greatly admired, and the clans have developed all to a high ritualistic level. In large part, because the clans are a purely oral culture. While the nobility is primarily hereditary, it is not uncommon for a skilled warrior-poet-philosopher to be raised to the nobility. Nor is it uncommon for clan members to change their clan allegiance and be adopted by another clan. In some cases, these adopted members have gone on to become clanchiefs - and in one case, High Queen. The clans have an extremely large number of rituals, many of which are short and trivial. But they seem to revel in them, and in pageantry. Naming Traditions Male given names begin and end with a consonant, and mark their paternal descent with Mac. Female names begin and end with a vowel, and mark their maternal descent with Lyd. In both cases, clan membership is generally not indicated during day-to-day activities, but is explictly called out when required. Nobles of the Macter, and Firthin clans assume the Ter honorific, with the Clanchief of Macter known as the Ter. Nobles of the Lydayr, Maclyril, and Rikhath clans assume the Ayr honorific, with the Clanchief of Lydayr known as the Ayr. Nobles of the Machyr, Eritalth clans assume the Hyr honorific, with the Clanchief of Machyr known as the Hyr. Nobles of the Lydvir, Kyrtal, and Machorth clans assume the Vir honorific, with the Clanchief of Lydvir known as the Vir. The nobles of the Eriet clan assume the honorific Erin. The Clanchief of Eriet, who is also the High King of the Clans is known as the Terahivir. So a man might be Timas Machorak of Clan Maclyril, and a woman might be Alisi Lydelita of Clan Rikhath. Marriage Traditions Marriages are only formally recognized when a child or a treaty is involved. Until then, any pairings are permitted, though polyandrous or polygamous arrangements are very rare. Once a marriage has been formally recognized, the association is expected to be exclusive, and last until the child can support itself, or the treaty has ended. Divorce is rare, and generally only permitted in cases of abuse or infidelity. Category: Setting Category: Cultures